


Catch and Release

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Guilt, Hunting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, against a tree, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day twenty-one.He could still remember the feeling of being hunted.





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda goes along with my other HalSin ideas, in which Hal reminisces on the past and just kinda feels bad about everything. He actually gets off on it in this one, for some added guilt.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were a lot of things he was guilty about when he looked back, a lot of things that Sinestro made him do, a lot of the things that he did _willingly_. The things he felt the worst about were the things that he liked, the things he still thought about late at night. The things he still got off from, in his guiltiest moments.

Hal knew it was wrong, of course it was wrong, but he curled up on his side and wrapped a hand around himself to the onslaught of memories. All the things he couldn’t forget, couldn’t lock away in the back of his mind.

It was just better to get it over quickly. When the arousal was driving him out of his mind, brain taking a rain check on critical thought.

He could still remember the thick scent of the woods, the pine-y sort of smell in the air, settling thick in the back of his throat as he started to stroke himself. It wasn’t quite like a pine forest on Earth, nor the redwood forests of California that his dad used to bring him to when he was younger, but it was close enough that he couldn’t help but think about his dad when he tore through the trees on foot.

It had felt good to run until his chest had started to hurt, breath coming out in ragged pants as he took a hard left, leaping over a fallen tree.

Hal didn’t know where that planet was, knew that he still probably wouldn’t be able to find it. But Sinestro seemed to know it like the back of his hand, stalking Hal through the trees.

He felt like he was being hunted, the thought forcing laughter to bubble out of his throat. It made him feel crazy, made him feel good in a way that he didn’t understand. He wanted to be good at it, to stay hidden until the sun had set and he won their little game, but he also wanted to find out what would happen if he got caught.

Still, Hal ran because Sinestro told him not to get caught. To stay on the move, out of sight, hidden. It was to help him be a better Lantern, it was always about helping him be a better Lantern. It was another thing he thought back on and saw the ulterior motive, because Lanterns weren’t exactly supposed to be stealthy, they were the light in the dark of the universe. They weren’t supposed to lurk in shadows and hunt or be hunted. 

But he didn’t question Sinestro in those days, back when everything he did was to please him. So he stayed hidden, stayed on the move, stayed away from Sinestro. He remembered to listen, to think before acting, Hal did everything right.

Sinestro was just _better_. Had more practice, and maybe that was what it was all really about. The fact that Sinestro would always find him, hunting him down like he was a deer in the woods. Like he was food, and Sinestro was a starving animal.

So he got caught. Of course he did, catching the sight of Sinestro’s magenta skin through the trees and turning on his heels to run in the opposite direction. Sinestro heard him tearing through the underbrush, running as fast as he could, and maybe that was the one mistake he made because Sinestro ran after him.

Remembering the feeling of being caught had Hal’s breath hitching, had his hand tightening around his cock as he stroked himself through the pain of remembering something so good and so bad at the same time. A part of him thought that he never really left that time with Sinestro, parts of him torn off and fed to the gaping holes in his past.

And it hurt because of course it hurt, thinking about how Sinestro took such easy advantage of him. But he leaked pre-cum over his fingers and thought about how Sinestro slammed him into a tree with a hand around his throat.

“Good effort, Jordan.” He had growled, pressing his bared teeth into Hal’s throat.

It was a warning of what could happen if he was caught, but Sinestro had already started to busy himself with undressing Hal. He had hooked a finger at the front of his uniform and tore it until he was bared to the woods and to Sinestro’s hungry eyes. Hal could feel how hard he was, a hot line pushing insistently into his thigh, threatening to burn him through Sinestro’s uniform. 

Those greedy fingers grabbed at him, claiming his prize, and Hal couldn’t help but moan and roll up into his fist as he remembered the way Sinestro had lifted him up against that tree effortlessly. His legs had closed around Sinestro’s waist, and it had been everything he had hoped for when Sinestro first brought the idea up.

Those sharp teeth closed around the soft skin of his neck, leaving claiming bite after claiming bite. It hurt but so did the feeling of Sinestro’s hard, huge cock stretching him open, and everything swirled with the pleasure in the pit of his stomach. Hal’s fingers brushed over unmarked skin as he jacked himself faster, lost in the memory of being fucked like that.

It was like any other time with Sinestro, all consuming and never Hal’s idea but always his fault. He had gotten himself caught, he had gotten himself fucked like that. It was his fault that blood dripped down his collarbone from the bites, it was his fault that his hips stuttered forward one last time, shooting cum over the sheets as he gave a guilty moan to avoid saying a name.

Hal could still feel the way Sinestro had slammed into him for the last time against that tree, the bark tearing up his back as he came on the forest floor under Sinestro’s feet. 

It was funny though, because he couldn’t even remember what Sinestro had said after everything was all said and done, when he was being set down on unsteady feet. It was probably a lecture but he collapsed back against the tree, against the bed, and could only think one thing.

He was caught and he was claimed, and he was Sinestro’s and Sinestro was never his. 

Because Hal could never catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
